


An Admiration?

by Demonangel_13, FukazeJin



Series: You Are The One [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After School - Freeform, But I regret nothing, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I blame TsukiYama for doing this to me, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at this stuff, I'm talking about my (or our) english, M/M, Tsukishima probably seems out of character, Yamaguchi is clueless, awkward english, but then boredom happened, gomen seiyuu-chan, is that what you call it?, or mutual hand jobs, tagging is hard, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonangel_13/pseuds/Demonangel_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukazeJin/pseuds/FukazeJin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the last year of their middle school,<br/>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi remained in their classrooms after school has ended<br/>things happened... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Admiration?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this fic during our intramurals... like in public with all those people sending us weird looks...  
> there are errors, but I (we) did our best!  
> and I tried my best to hold back...  
> ...I know, ~~title~~ this might suck QAQ

Yamaguchi always admired his best friend. Tsukishima was tall and good-looking, although he’s a bit snarky, he’s good at his studies and volleyball. Compared to Yamaguchi who was over-all… average.

Sometimes he’d wonder why Tsukishima still stuck up to him and considered him as a friend even though he was quite lacking in many fields; he’s not that good in volleyball, he’s doing normal in class, and his looks are average, or not at all due to his freckles. No matter how you look at it, he was too  _mediocre_.

He did not expect his questions to be answered anyway…

School has ended when it all started. The students were clearing out the school grounds but they both remained after class. Tsukishima Kei was staring out of the window, music blasting through his headphones as he watched the last of his peers exit the gates of the school.

He moved his gaze towards his best friend, sitting four chairs in front of him. The freckled boy was taking notes from their last subject, sometimes muttering the words as he wrote them down. A smile forming on his lips, Tsukishima muted the music and welcomed himself into the silence of the room as he glanced at his best friend’s slender back.

He listened to Yamaguchi’s occasional murmuring, smirking at the great opportunity granted before him. While Yamaguchi just kept looking back and forth from the board, oblivious to Tsukishima who was watching him intently.

Yamaguchi finished copying with a “ _Yosh!_ ” and hurriedly packed his bag and abruptly standing up. Yamaguchi was unaware that Tsukishima also stood from his seat and is now making his way towards him.

The brunet hastily dashed to the door but just as he reached it, he was grabbed roughly on the wrist and was forcefully turned around, the door slamming close on his back as he finally noticed the looming figure before him.

Tsukishima pinned both of Yamaguchi’s hands above his head with one hand and his other reached for the lock, Yamaguchi audibly gulped when he heard the lock click.

Yamaguchi had no idea what was going on and why his best friend was giving him a predatory look, cold eyes staring down at him through his friend’s glasses.

“Tsukki, what are you…” he faltered when he felt Tsukishima’s hand on his waist, travelling to his back then his upper torso, and finally resting on his face.

“You’re cute when you look at me with those eyes,” Tsukishima began, his deep voice sending shivers down the smaller boy’s spine. “I like your soft voice when you mutter, _Tadashi._ ” He mumbled against Yamaguchi’s ear, smirking when he heard the smaller boy’s breath hitch.

“I wonder how you sound when you moan my name.” Tsukishima was caressing Yamaguchi’s flushed cheeks. “Let me hear it.”

Tsukishima leaned closer, his gaze never leaving the boy’s face, Yamaguchi could feel those golden eyes boring through him. He shut his eyes closed as he felt the heat on his face rising.

He quietly whimpered when he felt the soft sensation on his lips. Tsukishima was surprisingly gentle as he gave the smaller boy a chaste but passionate kiss. His other hand was on Yamaguchi’s torso, unbuttoning his shirt.

Yamaguchi felt the grip his bound hands tighten, the grip was so strong that he felt that it was going to leave bruises, but as soon as Tsukishima grazed his chest, he gasped at the ticklish sensation.

Tsukishima took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipping into Yamaguchi’s mouth while his other hand busied itself on Yamaguchi’s chest.

Yamaguchi was still clueless, he wanted to push Tsukishima away but found no will to do so. Tsukishima was kissing his mind into a useless smudge and Yamaguchi could not think of anything else except that his best friend was unexpectedly a _damn_ good kisser and that he could feel his pants getting tighter.

Yamaguchi’s moans grew louder and Tsukishima was just drinking it all up. Finally Yamaguchi’s knees buckled and he fell towards the taller boy, who let go of his hands and caught him into an embrace.

The room was filled by their panting (mostly Yamaguchi’s). Both slid down to the floor, Tsukishima smirked when Yamaguchi looked at him with lust glazed eyes.

Yamaguchi was slightly horrified when he found out that he enjoyed kissing his best friend, not only that he enjoyed but he was actually aroused. He wanted to say something,  _anything_  about how it is  **very**  wrong for a guy to kiss another guy, especially his best friend. But when he opened his mouth to speak his concerns, a rather lewd noise escaped his throat (he had no idea he could do that) and all that came out was...

“— _Kei_.”

Tsukishima immediately recaptured the smaller boy’s mouth, this time their kiss was rough, purely driven by desire. And while Tsukishima was frenching his best friend, his hand returned to Yamaguchi’s chest, and the other one travelling downwards.

Tsukishima was the one who broke the kiss, followed by Yamaguchi’s whine (‘ _How cute,_ ’ Tsukishima thought), but the whine was immediately replaced by moans when Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s tongue on his chest.

“Tsu-Tsukki—” Yamaguchi moaned, spurring the taller boy on. His tongue circling around Yamaguchi’s nipple, his hand caressing the other.

It was a miracle that his heart hasn’t shattered his ribcage from thumping to wildly. Although Yamaguchi was somewhat amused and relieved when he felt that Tsukishima was experiencing the same problem, despite his partly smug and calm façade.

Yamaguchi struggled to keep his voice down, what if his noise attracts the attention of the teachers or other staff that remained in school? What if there were also other students who stayed afterschool? He’s fine if he’s the only subject of the rumors, but he doesn’t want bad rumors to spread about Tsukki. Even though it was the said person’s fault that he was moaning and whimpering.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima whispered his name as he trailed kisses from his chest, to his neck, “don’t hold it back.” Then to his jaw, “I want to hear your voice more.” He stopped and hovered over Yamaguchi face for a few seconds, “ _Let me hear it._

He kissed Yamaguchi, his tongue prodding on the other’s lower lip. Yamaguchi automatically opened his mouth in response, feeling Tsukishima’s tongue intruding his mouth once again. Yamaguchi barely noticed Tsukishima’s other hand reaching downwards, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Tsukishima leaned away to appreciate the mess that Yamaguchi has become. He was trembling, not from fear, and his breathing was erratic. His hair was completely disarrayed. His teary eyes were sealed shut and his face was flushed down to his neck. His mouth was a bit swollen and the nubs on his chest was pinkish.

Yamaguchi wondered why Tsukishima suddenly moved away, he was scared for a moment that Tsukishima was only messing with him. Honestly it would probably be fine if this was a joke, he could probably accept it. But why does he feel sad and hurt by the thought alone?

Yamaguchi slightly opened an eye and peeked at Tsukishima, he was staring down at him with those piercing gold eyes, his expression was completely unreadable.

“Tsu…Tsukki?”

Suddenly, a smile crept into Tsukishima’s lips. Tsukishima unzipped his own pants before lifting up the smaller boy’s body into his lap so that Yamaguchi ended up straddling Tsukishima’s lap, letting their erections graze each other.

Yamaguchi pulled closer, his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and resting his chin on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Tsukki…” Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi’s hot breaths against his ear. Yamaguchi buried himself on the crook of Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima’s own heart was racing but ‘ _damn, he’s hot’_ was all he could register before Yamaguchi grinded himself against Tsukishima. Yamaguchi felt himself smile when he heard Tsukishima’s groan from deep his throat.

“ _Tadashi._ ” Tsukishima suddenly pushed him away, holding the freckled boy firm on his shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. “ _Call my name._ ”

Yamaguchi flinched, but he forced himself to look back at Tsukishima.

_Tsukki, I also like the sound of your voice._

He reluctantly raised his hands to cup the taller boy’s face, even Tsukishima widened his eyes in surprise. He leaned forward to peck softly at his best friend’s (or lover, perhaps?) lips. It lasted only for a moment, but the sensation remained on Tsukishima’s lips even after the boy pulled away.

“… _Kei._ ” His voice slightly trembled, he wanted to hide from those keen golden eyes but he remained in place and shyly stared back at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima traced the waistband of his boxers, before slipping his fingers underneath and tugged it off, freeing Yamaguchi’s hard on, and doing the same for himself.

Yamaguchi gasped at the sensation of the cold air hitting his cock, and nearly lost himself when Tsukishima guided one of his hands to place it on both of their erections, and rubbed them together.

Yamaguchi’s voice grew unrestrained. Tsukishima vigorously pumped their erections together, sending Yamaguchi over the edge, even causing him to hit the back of his head on the locked door when he tipped it backwards, then rolled it to the side. Tsukishima glared at the exposed skin of the smaller boy’s neck, having the urge to suck on the flushed smooth skin layered with thin sweat.

So he did.

Yamaguchi heard himself squeak when he felt the soft and warm sensation of Tsukishima’s lips on the base of his neck, near his collar bone. The blond licked the salty layer of sweat away, then carefully biting, not hard enough to bleed, then sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Yamaguchi was startled when he felt the sting of Tsukishima’s teeth, but the taller boy licked at the spot over and over as if to apologize.

“Haah, ahh, Kei. Kei. Kei.” Yamaguchi was a moaning mess, clinging to Tsukishima for dear life, his nails digging on Tsukishima’s back and chanting the blond’s name over and over.

Tsukishima continued peppering kisses down Yamaguchi’s chest, occasionally leaving marks on his newly discovered sensitive spots. And Yamaguchi pulled him even closer, seeking more friction.

“K-Kei,” the smaller boy whispered, almost breathlessly “I-I’m close.”

Tsukishima quickened their pace, violently thrusting their erections together. Kei could not believe that he was finally able to touch Tadashi this way, and he wanted to touch him more than this. He did not realize that he was grinning until he felt the sides of his face aching. But he didn’t care, he was getting close 

Yamaguchi didn’t know why, but he suddenly bit the exposed skin of Tsukishima’s neck hard. He heard Tsukishima growl from deep his throat that aroused him even more.

In response, Tsukishima moved the hand that was supporting Yamaguchi’s back to the boy’s chin and firmly held it in place before gently leaning down to kiss Yamaguchi once more.

Tsukishima’s tongue pushed against his tongue, sliding against his own and sometimes entwining itself with it. Yamaguchi thought that he was starting to get used to the sensation of Tsukishima’s kiss, but when Tsukishima teasingly licked the roof of his mouth, his palate, the ticklish sensation startled Yamaguchi. Without warning, he shuddered and came on their hands, splattering over Tsukishima’s open shirt, his torso.

Tsukishima pulled away with a smirk as Yamaguchi attempted to hide behind his free arm, only to be stopped by Tsukishima and forced him to look at the thin pupils of his golden irises. With a groan, Tsukishima came shortly afterwards, his mess landing on Yamaguchi’s trembling body.

Exhausted pants filled the room. Tsukishima silently unlatched Yamaguchi from himself to carry him over to the nearest chair. He noticed that Yamaguchi was still in his post-orgasmic state and decided to clean him up bylicking off his cum on Yamaguchi’s body _._ And yes the boy soon snapped out of it (with a moan) when Tsukishima was almost done.

“Tsukki?!”

Tsukishima leaned away to show Yamaguchi the last of the bitter tasting fluid on his tongue before swallowing it with a smirk, Tsukishima could only enjoy the dreamy look on Yamaguchi before the latter shook it off and glanced awkwardly at Tsukishima.

“Clean up, it’s getting late.” Tsukishima’s cold demeanor returned, shocking Yamaguchi after all that just happened.

Though hastily, Yamaguchi did his best to clean up and look presentable, trying to flatten the creases on his uniform and comb his hair back. When he’s finished Tsukishima was waiting at the door, carrying both of their bags and looked as if nothing happened.

Tsukishima tossed Yamaguchi’s bag at him and turned around preparing to leave. Yamaguchi barely caught it, fumbling on the straps, and anxiously looked at Tsukishima’s back.

“Tomorrow is a weekend.” Tsukishima’s flat voice broke the silence, “And my parents are out.” He turned at the freckled boy and smiled (smirked?), “Wanna come over?”

_Yamaguchi always admired his best friend, he looked up to him._

He could only stare and nod, he could not explain the happiness bubbling on his chest, nor understand his emotions that are going haywire.

_But he never thought he’d admire him this way._

Is he in love with his best friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel?


End file.
